No Necesito Permiso
by AmaMitha
Summary: Miku Hatsune, una chica rebelde que esta sin el cuidado de sus padres, atraviesa experiencias de una adolescente altanera. Tendrá que lidiar con su molesto exnovio con la ayuda de su mejor amiga, para ello, idean un plan para detenerlo. ¿Qué pasará de ahí en adelante? ¿Conocerá a alguien más? ¿Alguien que la ayude a ella a olvidar a su ex?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa n.n! Gracias por entrar a este fic. Espero que les guste.**

**Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a Yamaha Corporation. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo por divertirme.**

**No Necesito Permiso**

**Capítulo 1 **

Levanto mi mano para bloquear aquellos rayos de sol que caen en mis párpados, hace un calor terrible. Abro solo un ojo, emitiendo un chasquido de mala gana con mi boca. Qué fastidio. Ya me quiero graduar de bachiller para largarme de aquí.

Me siento en la cama, colocándome con pereza las pantuflas colocadas al lado. Contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo que está posado al frente mío. Es increíble cómo mis ojos se hayan más claros de lo normal al recién despertarme.

Bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

Tengo que levantarme para asistir a clases.

Sorprendentemente esa frase, unos años atrás, era mi peor pesadilla.

Después de tomar una energizante ducha, arreglo mi cabello en sus típicas y rutinarias coletas, una a cada lado. Sin mucho preámbulo, bajo a la cocina, donde me preparo una tostada con mantequilla y un batido de chocolate. Cuando paso por el refrigerador, veo un dibujo de mi familia, el cual hicimos mi hermano y yo cuando éramos pequeños. Sonrío. Mis padres son gente de negocios y se la pasan siempre de viaje en viaje, y mi hermano está cursando la universidad en otra ciudad. A veces los extraño, pero luego recuerdo que la casa es solo de _esta personita que está aquí_ -osea, yo- y se me pasa. Considero que para ser una chica de 16 años, tengo suficiente libertad, y eso lo aprecio.

Me tomo el chocolate y salgo de una vez al _maldito_ colegio.

Hoy me tocan las materias que más odio: Química, Física, Matemáticas y... Comercio. Sí, la última es la que más se parece a la carrera de mis padres, pero yo la odio. Eso de los libros mayores y menores, activos, pasivos... ¡Agh, qué desastre! Tal vez la razón sea que la he visto desde que soy una bebé.

Llego tarde al colegio, por ende, entré a clases cuando ya había empezado.

Me vale un comino.

Entro al aula pasando por el centro de la clase sin pronunciar palabra. Busco mi asiento en la esquina del fondo del salón, ahí veo a mi amiga, alguien a quien aprecio desde siempre, Neru Akita.

Pero, alguien me detiene, la profesora.

–¡Miku Hatsune! –me regaña aquella mujer detestable, la de química-. ¿Se puede saber por qué llegaste tan tarde, eh?

– Porque puedo –le digo en tono conformista-. ¿Quería que llegara temprano hoy? Mándeme un mensaje la próxima vez, señora profesora.

En el salón se oyeron risas.

–¡¿Pero como te atreves a refutarme así?! ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer mandare a que...!

–¿... me citen al representante? ¡Pff! –bromeo con mi boca y ruedo los ojos-. Como si fueran a venir ¡Ja, Ja! Deberían citarla a usted; está empezando a sonar como mi madre, profe.

Eso fue suficiente para que la profesora colapsara.

–Ahora -sigo-, ¿puedo sentarme?

Sonrío maliciosa. La profesora pudo muy bien echarme de la clase, hubiera sido un "Aleluya" en mi interior, pero no lo hizo. Maldita. ¿Como sabe que lo que quiero es que me eche? Ojala se la coma un perro.

Neru me ve con ojos picarones y me dice en susurros: "Bien hecho" Esa rubia sí que me cae bien.

–¡Pfff! Por favor, eso no es nada, rubia –le digo a Neru mientras me siento en mi puesto.

Por el otro lado del salón estaban algunos de mis compañeros de clase. Akaito Shion y Nero Akita -hermano de Neru-, también está Len Kagamine… ¡Agh! ¡Es el típico chico bonito del cual todas están enamoradas de él! Los _BFF_ del salón. Akaito me agradaa un montón, es un _Gamer_. Y Nero un chico _Hipster_ que es algo odioso la verdad, es más, casi nunca le dirige la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana.

También estaban las chicas, de las cuales solo recuerdo los nombres de dos de ellas. Luka Megurine, la chica que tiene un excelente físico y la que todos quieren en su cama, o, algo así, porque ya la tuvieron. Y Pink, o algo así, creo que se llama Rin… ella es la chica nerd a la cual le hacen bullyng.

Akaito me susurra desde su puesto, el cual está al otro extremo del salón: "¿Estás loca?" Yo le respondo con mi boca: "Loquísima". Akaito es extremadamente simpático.

¡Ugh! ¿Es que esa profesora no tiene la capacidad en su cerebro de _callarse_?

–Diooosss... voy a morir –gruño yo en voz alta, recostándome de largo en mí asiento-. Neru...

Volteo a ver a la rubia y me doy cuenta que carga el celular en la mano, escondiéndose de la profe. Simplemente, ella es inseparable de su celular.

–¡Psss! –le chito con mis labios para q me preste atención-. ¡Miraa! ... ¿Cuánto falta para que se acabe la hora?

Neru quito la mirada del chat de whatsapp y la levanto a la barrita de información del sistema del celular.

–Diez minutos –respondió para luego volver a prestar atención al chat.

Yo arrugo un labio notando mi fastidio, vuelvo mi mirada al frente y percibo que Akaito, como también sus dos amigos, tienen el celular afuera.

Dios, sí que soy fácil de influenciar.

Saco mi celular y lo coloco dentro de mi bolso, justo en la tabla de mi escritorio para poder revisar los mensajes que me han llegado sin problema alguno.

Reviso las notificaciones de mis redes sociales, todas insignificantes y lo demás; dos mensajes.

Ninguno de mis padres…

Abro el primer mensaje, era Mikuo; lo típico, cómo estoy y cómo me siento. Es el típico reporte del día, pero lo aprecio inmensamente. Lo respondo agria "Normal", fue lo único que contesté, no me gusta mostrarme _tierna_ ante mis familiares, ni ante nadie.

El segundo mensaje fue inesperado. Len Kagamine. Él es… Dios… ¿Por qué a mí?

"Fiesta hoy a las ocho en mi casa"

Otro mensaje seguido a ese.

"No faltes, preciosa"

Emito una risa sátira, la cual Neru oyó.

–No me digas que también te invitó –sin mucho esfuerzo, ella cerró los ojos pesadamente, como si le resultara exhausto-. Qué perro –aborreció en el aire-. No vayamos.

Suspiro y guardo el celular en mi bolsillo. No quiero ir, es más, no debería ir. Sé muy bien cómo acaban las fiestas de Len Kagamine. No es que me dé miedo ir, para nada, puedo encajar perfectamente con _ese_ _tipo de gente_. Pero… el problema es que…

–Al parecer todavía no entiende que eres su _exnovia_ –expresó la rubia que tengo al lado.

En definitiva, soy su exnovia. Y me arrepiento de haber tenido una relación con él.

–¡Bahh, pamplinas! ¿Tú crees? No me digas… –formulo con sarcasmo mientras levanto mi labio con desdén, sosteniendo con las dos manos mis mejillas, viendo al frente sin prestar atención a la clase. Esta posición es muy cómoda.

Alguien ajeno a la conversación interrumpe.

–Miku Hatsune.

Esa voz la tengo proyectada en la mente como si de una metralleta se hablase. Unas risitas se oyen en el salón. El simple hecho de que la _maldita_ profesora pronuncie mi nombre da risa.

–¿Sí? –pregunto sin alterar mi posición de conformidad.

–Además de llegar tarde, usted se dispone a hablar en mi clase.

Ruedo los ojos. En serio, de todos los alumnos que estaban hablando, ¿me tiene que ver a mí? Hablando de miradas, el rubio que se cree _Hot_ me dedica una ojeada, y noto que sonríe, burlándose.

Gruño.

La profesora, gracias a lo más sagrado, me dejó en paz, solo dijo eso y siguió dando su _muy interesante_ clase.

Definitivamente, no iré a esa fiesta. Me declararía loca si voy.

El timbre sonó, uno de los sonidos que yo más adoro. Tomo mi bolso y lo acomodo en mi hombro, ya dispuesta a salir, cuando de nuevo, la profesora me llama.

–Hatsune –de nuevo esa voz.

"El huevo" susurro en mi mente con frialdad y maldad. Volteo lentamente mi cuerpo hacia la anciana.

–¿Qué? –pregunto secamente.

La bruja me ve a través de sus lentes.

–Si no me equivoco, usted es la semanera –me entrega la carpeta de asistencia-. Tenga.

¿Normaal? ¡Verdad que soy la semanera, se me había olvidado!

–Cierto –tomo la carpeta negra de mi salón y me doy la vuelta, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

–Hatsune.

Demonios. ¿Le encanta mi apellido? ¡Vamos! ¡Dígalo fuerte! ¡Repita conmigo: Hat-su-ne!

–¿Qué? –digo igual de seca.

–Le cité al representante.

¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¡Pfff!

–¡Wow! Mire cómo tiemblo. ¡Aaayy! –dejo mi actuación y me pongo seria-. No vendrán, nunca lo hacen.

Sigo mi camino hacia la salida del salón. Hermoso, fui la última en salir. La ironía es que llegue tarde a mi siguiente clase porque ésa señora me retuvo en el salón. Camino por el pasillo solitario, ¿por qué? Porque ya todos están en sus salones. O eso creía yo.

Mientras caminaba, alguien sale de una columna y me ataja en el camino, sosteniéndome los hombros con sus manos.

–Hola, Miku.

No me faltó verle, con solo oír su voz ya sabía quién era.

–Len –digo en un solo segundo, cortante.

–No faltes esta noches, preciosa. Te lo agradecería… _un montón_ –bajó sus manos por mis brazos, acariciándome.

–No voy a ir –me zafo de su agarre-. Déjame ya. Me tienes harta. Me repugnas. Sáciate con otra zorra por ahí.

–Estás clara que lo que estás diciendo es un disfraz –me ve con su cara de altanero-. Quieres volver conmigo, lo _deseas_.

Me le quedo viendo unos instantes, alrededor de cuatro segundos en silencio.

–Cómprate una puta –le sonrío, de una manera demasiado cariñosa para lo que le dije.

Fue una sonrisa muy cálida e inocente, que en pocas palabras le decía "jódete". Eso solo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

–Ya me cansé de ellas, amor –da dos pasos hacia mí-. Quiero algo más profesional y… –toma unos de mis mechones turquesa y lo huele-… mío.

Ojalá no me hubiera lavado el cabello hoy, para no darle el gusto.

–Quítate –le empujo con mi mano desocupada, ya que en la otra llevo la carpeta. El se tambalea hacia atrás. Logré notar una sonrisa de gloria, esas típicas de un mujeriego.

Lo miro de arriba abajo con repudio y con mucha odiosidad. Desvío mi mirada y me voy de ahí.

Llego a la clase a tiempo, aunque en verdad no me importa. Neru me busca con la mirada y me preguntó con un gesto de la ceja, a lo cual yo entendí como "¿Qué pasó?". Yo solo levanto las dos cejas viendo al vacío, respondiendo en el acto: "Para qué te digo". A continuación, Len entra con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, dejando suspiros románticos de las chicas del salón, una de ellas era la nerd, Rin Kagamine. Ahí fue donde Neru entendió todo.

Me pregunta con la cabeza si es lo que ella está pensando. Yo simplemente ruedo los ojos, suficiente respuesta por mi parte.

* * *

Después de terminar las clases y de tener que aguantarme la mirada del cretino Len Kagamine sobre mí, me arreglo en mi casa para salir un rato a divertirme. Termino de comerme la pizza que dejé ayer en la noche y subo para ducharme otra vez. Me coloco una camisa a cuadros roja, unos pantalones pitillo negros, mis converse del mismo color, un gorro de lana gris para que _medio_ aguante a mi cabello, y, lo que nunca puede faltar, mis audífonos. Quedé con Neru en reunirnos, como siempre.

Tomo mis llaves y miro adentro del apartamento para revisar que todo esté en orden. Veo la foto familiar. Sin más, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y bajo por el ascensor.

Estoy dentro de un centro comercial, sentada en una banca de piedritas, de esas que sirven para rodear las plantas, tomándome una soda mientras oigo una canción de Black Veil Brides y espero a Neru. Cierro los ojos bebiendo y gustando mi soda, mientras me dejo llevar por la música. Estos momentos son excelentes.

Noto que Neru llegó al lugar. Se acerca a mí y le miro, apenas abriendo un ojo.

–Te tardaste, rubia.

–Había mucho tráfico en la avenida –dijo tranquila.

–Para compensármelo tendrás que llevarme a casa en tu auto –digo yo quitándome los cascos y haciéndolos descansar en mi cuello.

Neru se sienta al lado de mí y me ve fijamente. Eso me incomoda.

–¿En qué estás pensando, rubia? –pregunto, levantando una ceja.

–¿Sabes la fiesta de Len? –me habla como si fuera un punto de referencia.

Yo arrugo el rostro.

–No voy a ir. Es más, ¿por qué sacas el tema?

–Podría ser interesante… solo piénsalo –habló con malicia.

–No, no será interesante –me resigno totalmente-. No lo voy a pensar…

–Sería el momento excelente para demostrarle de una vez a Len que no eres suya nunca más.

Eso me tomó desprevenida. Le prestó más atención que antes.

–Continúa –sin darme cuenta mordí el pitillo/popote de la soda.

–Sería genial hacerle algo sátiro… en su propia fiesta –sonrió con picardía y astucia.

Cuadre todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

–Entonces… me iré radiante a su fiesta –sigo-, le doy alas para volar y luego…

–Lo aplastas contra el piso –hundió su dedo en la palma de su mano.

Nos miramos las dos.

–Por eso es que eres mi mejor amiga –le digo sonriendo.

Adoro a ésa rubia.

* * *

Cambié mi vestimenta a una un poco más de fiesta. Me dejé la misma camisa de cuadros, coloqué un short negro muy brillante y me coloqué un chaleco manga larga negro, junto con unos botas de tacón negras. En cuanto al peinado me lo dejé suelto. En cuanto al maquillaje, rímel, polvo y un poco de color para mis labios y mejillas. Ahora me pregunto yo, ¿para qué tanto jaleo?

Necesito apurarme, Neru me está esperando abajo en el estacionamiento del edificio. Cojo mi bolso de mano, el cual almacenaba mi celular, algo de dinero y… cosas de chicas.

Me subo a su auto y cierro la puerta. Veo a Neru. Un pantalón y franela negra, con su cabello recogido a un lado. Básica.

–Nada mal –le digo yo a ella, asintiendo.

–Me gusta tu atuendo –responde ella-. Pero te hace falta algo –saca de su bolso una pinza-. El detalle. Quédatela.

Me veo en el espejo retrovisor, tenía una mano en esqueleto. Quedaba espectacular.

Sin más rodeos, nos fuimos a la fiesta de Kagamine. 

**Espero que les haya gustado! Apenas es el primer cap, pero...**

**¡SI DEJAN REVIEWS LES PUBLICARE EL SEGUNDO!**

**Byeee :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola *-* Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "No Necesito Permiso", espero que les guste. Aviso, este va a ser un fic corto. Sin más preámbulo sigan leyendo.**

**Ni ****_Vocaloid_**** ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a ****_Yamaha Corporation_****. Yo solo utilizo los personajes por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**No Necesito Permiso**

**Capítulo 2**

Llegamos a la vecindad del rubio, en donde se veían un montón de autos estacionados en la acera, cerca de la casa de él. Neru aparcó el auto y nos bajamos para caminar a paso lento.

Dios, recuerdo perfectamente esta acera.

A media cuadra, nos encontramos con una casa color ponche de dos pisos muy grande, la cual desbordaba música. Nos vimos las caras. Asentimos.

Sin muchos "_peros_", entramos a la inmensa casa, y al hacerlo, percibimos un desastre. Vasos de plástico llenos de bebida por todos lados, invitados hasta el colapse, ropa interior colgada en la baranda de la escalera... Y que ni siquiera se mencione la piscina. Con solo decir que había un cartel que tenía grabado: "Prohibido chicas con ropa", se entiende perfectamente el nivel y profundidad del asunto.

Pero, en realidad no sé por qué me sorprende. Es una fiesta de Len Kagamine, todas son así.

Neru y yo nos sentamos en el bar y pedimos lo ordinario, vodka con naranja.

Delicioso, esto será esencial para hacer lo que tengo que hacer; cortejarlo y después humillarlo.

Me acomodo en la silla, viendo a la piscina.

–Qué locura –me dijo Neru, bebiendo serena

–Y nada de nada del anfitrión.

–Ese ya aparecerá, ya verás... –tomó un poco del contenido de su bebida y, de repente quedó quieta y en silencio unos segundos-. Miku...

–¿Ummm? –musito.

–¿Ese chico me está viendo a mi o a ti?

–¿Eehh?

Dirijo mi mirada, rastreando a la persona de la cual Neru está hablando.

Quedo perpleja.

Un chico de ojos azul zafiro, al igual que su cabello perfectamente liso. Vestía una franela negra con una guitarra blanca tintada. También llevaba una gorra plana azul marino y un _piercing_ en su ceja. Daba mala espina, así a un aire de rebelde callejero –por no decir criminal. No me extrañaría que guardara un arma escondida en su vestimenta. Lo más gracioso es que aproximadamente el 30% de las personas en la fiesta eran así. Y, ya que hay muchos invitados, vendrían siendo unos veinte siete criminales, más o menos.

El chico era atractivo, mucho. Pero igual daba un aire de maleante.

Me estaba viendo, fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Coño, ahora sí me jodí yo. Un maleante viéndome fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. A la verga.

Me tranquilizo.

–Te está viendo a ti –respondo desinteresada a Neru, viendo para otro lado, negando la realidad.

–¿En serio? –me pregunta con un tono burlón-. Noo... yo creo que te...

–Voy a buscar a Len –digo bajándome de la silla, cortando la conversación.

No quiero otro romance, no me interesa. Los romances no se me dan bien, siempre termino en un gran problema. Quiero terminar con esto e irme de una vez. No aguanto esta fiesta.

¿Donde buscare a Len? Entrar a las habitaciones de la casa seria suicidio, mejor busco en los baños.

Al abrir la puerta del baño de la primera planta, me encontré a Luka Megurine haciendo _sus cosas_ con un chico del salón que no recuerdo su nombre.

Cierro la puerta de un solo jalón.

Me quedo unos segundos quieta para poder almacenar y encarar la información recién adquirida. Suelto un suspiro y volteo.

Sonrío al levantar la mirada. No fue necesario buscarlo a fondo.

–Aquí estás –le digo a él.

Len Kagamine. Tan alto de estatura como siempre. Con su cabello rubio alborotado y su medio deshecha corbata roja.

–Al parecer sí viniste, gatita –Len levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla lenta y detalladamente. Note que admiró mi rostro minuciosamente-. Te estaba esperando con ansias –se acercó a mi cuello y depositó un delicado beso detrás de mi oreja-. Estas hermosa, amor –susurró a mi oído lentamente.

Qué asco.

–Me alegro que te guste –mentira-. Bailemos.

Le tomo de la mano y lo acerco al centro de baile. Noto que él ve gustoso mi espalda. Yo lo veo a él. ¿Por qué no darle el gusto? Me quito el chaleco y el bolso, lanzándolo a un mueble, dándome apenas cuenta de que cayó encima de Lin, o Rin… como se llame.

Len me saca de mis pensamientos llevando su dedo índice a mi barbilla y doblando mi rostro frente a él.

Empieza la música.

Me abrazo de su cuello y dejo que él me tome de la cintura, bajando hacia mis caderas. Me está devorando con la mirada.

Asco.

Miku, solo relájate y síguele el juego. Sólo completa el plan.

Noto que Len se satisface con mi perfume.

–No sabes la falta que me has hecho –dijo él, mirándome.

–Y tú… –respondí, dejando salir un suspiro-. No aguanté las ganas de venir a verte.

Dios. Qué hipócrita. Deberían darme la medalla a "Mejor Mentirosa del Año"

A Len se le agrandaron las pupilas y sus comisuras se alargaron, mostrándome sus blancos dientes.

Es hora de dar otro paso hacia adelante. Sostengo su corbata roja y lo halo hacia mí, entrecerrando los ojos en el acto. Len se deja llevar por mi impulso y se muestra _sumiso_. Le deposito un beso de media luna, es decir, en la esquina de sus labios.

Sabe a retrete.

Esta es mi oportunidad para salir, ahora que él está medio perplejo. Lo tomo o lo dejo.

Le suelto la corbata y me pierdo en la multitud de invitados.

Mientras tanto en mi mente: "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Corre antes de que te alcance! ¡Coooorreeee!"

Y, en efecto. Obedecí a mi mente.

Corrí y corrí, tratando de que no chocarme con el _gentío_ que había en la fiesta. En un momento miré hacia atrás para verificar que el pendejo ése no me estuviera persiguiendo.

Hasta que choqué con alguien.

Miré al frente, la tintura de una guitarra blanca estaba al frente de mis ojos.

–Wow, wow, mamasita. ¿Por qué tan apurada, nena? –sonrió hacia mi simpático y, terriblemente sexy. Le vi el rostro, me perdí en él. Sentí que mi alma salió de mi cuerpo ante esa sonrisa.

Pamplinas.

Era él, el chico que me observaba de antes, el de cabello azul, el del _piercing_ en la ceja. Jadeo mi cabeza para sacarme del _lapsus_ que ése chico me dejó.

–Quítate, idiota –le digo volviendo a mi estado natural de rebeldía. Me hago paso ante la multitud.

Al parecer al chico le agradó aquello. No me importa. Me recuesto detrás de una columna, ya lejos. Qué guapo, era el perfecto chico malo. Un momento. ¡Mikuuu! ¡Te prometiste a ti misma que no te ibas a enamorar de nuevo y mira cómo andas! Me doy una cachetada a mí misma para sacarme esa _nube rosa_ que se formó en mi mente reproduciendo la anterior escena, volviéndose morada y con calaveras al pensar en él. Qué fresa tan rockera, asco. Bien, tranquila. Necesito hablar con Neru para saber en dónde está e informarle sobre el avance del plan.

Busco mi celular en los bolsillos de mi short. Oh, cierto que mi short no tiene bolsillos. No importa. Lo busco en los bolsillos de mi camisa, en los laterales no está, ni tampoco en el frontal a la izquierda. Guardo silencio y me petrifico por unos segundos.

Lo dejé en el bolso que le tiré al sofá, en la pista de baile, donde está Len.

_La puta recontra mierda_.

Ni modo, me despediré del bolso, el celular, dinero, cosas de chicas, las llaves de mi casa…

Mientras tanto en el universo de mi mente, se mantienen infinitos puntos suspensivos suspendidos en el aire "…"

No puedo despedirme de todo eso, no puedo. Tampoco puedo regresar allá, simplemente no puedo.

De nuevo, alguien me saca de mis pensamientos, apareciendo de repente por un lado de la columna.

Él.

–¿Estás cabreada, menor? –me preguntó aquel chico de la franela negra. Aquel "menor" Lo entendí como "menor de edad", supongo que lo dedujo por mi baja estatura. Y, ahora que veo bien, el parece un universitario.

Volviendo al tema: qué pregunta tan imbécil.

Alzo la mirada con odio. Es más alto que yo. Contrólate, Miku.

–¿Tú crees? –frunzo los labios en una sonrisa sarcástica.

–No –dijo-. Es que te ves contentísima, por eso pregunto para ver si es que estás actuando, _chiqui_ –copió mi sarcasmo-. ¿Me equivoco?

–No, estás en lo cierto –convierto mi sonrisa sarcástica a una cálida y forzada-. ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Demasiado! ¡La vida es una fiesta! ¡Ou! –ese grito me salió con complejo de Michael Jackson.

El se me quedó viendo con un rostro asemejado al de _pokerface_, como si pensaba que me faltaba algún tornillo. Pasó un buen tiempo así.

Ay.

Por fin emitió:

–Pues, ¿te digo algo? Actúas como un culo.

Le dediqué una mirada de odio. Cinco segundos pasaron, puro contacto visual, hasta que casi me perdí en sus zafiros. Me di la vuelta evadiendo su mirada. Ya estaba por fugarme, cuando me tomó de la mano y oí su risa. Qué risa tan cálida, al igual que su tacto.

–¡Ey, pero no te enojes! –rió– Disculpa, turquesa.

Me giré y me zafé de su agarre rústicamente.

–No me digas así –le dije entrecortadamente con odio.

Eso solo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara más.

Demonios…

–Entonces… ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, linda?

No sabría explicar el movimiento que hizo con su cabeza y los rasgos que mostró. Pero fue algo así: inclinó levemente la cabeza y suavizó la forma de sus cejas, pestañeando una sola vez profundamente para dedicarme una mirada penetrante y brillante, como también una tenue sonrisa. Fue algo entre lo peligroso y lo encantador, el perfecto balance.

Tomé aire, aguantando arduamente un suspiro. No pude aguantar aquél gesto tan magnífico.

–Miku –le dije relajando mi postura y voz, limpiándome en donde él me toco como si fuera polvo. Lo hice adrede, pero al parecer él lo tomo por alto. Levantó las cejas, como si estuviera alegre por haberlo oído salir de mi boca-. ¿Y tú?

–Kaito –volvió a sonreír, pestañeando profundamente. Sus dientes estaban perfectamente alineados.

¡Diablos!

Ahora, mi alma andaba recolectando aire en Jupiter con una bolsita. Mis latidos no eran normales, en serio. De seguro estoy a punto de que me diagnostiquen taquicardia y asma.

Reacciona, Miku.

–¡Deja de hacer eso de una vez! ¡Imbécil! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Déjame en paz, cara de niña!

Le empujé y salí de ahí, sin antes notar de nuevo su _pokerface _y un "¿_… Qué coño?_" que se le salió de los labios, supongo yo, por mi anterior acción.

Creo que no debí hacer eso. De seguro después me espera en la esquina y me mete cuatro tiros. Tiene toda la pinta de ser un criminal.

* * *

Kaito Shion quedó viéndole la espalda a la chica que se alejaba de él. Se mordió el labio. Iba a alcanzarla cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro. Volteó y pudo notar unos cabellos pelirrojos danzando en la brisa. Su hermano, Akaito.

–Al parecer te has interesado por Miku… –dijo Akaito dando palmaditas en el hombro-. Ah, ella estudia conmigo. Es una buena amiga… –seguido a él apareció Nero, permitiéndose interrumpir la palabrería de su amigo Akaito. El rubio Akita se hallaba tomándose un café de _Starbucks_ que sabe Dios de dónde lo sacó.

–Será buena amiga tuya y de mi hermana. Pero… –continuó- como novia es una diabla. Me lo dijo Len. Sí, fue su novia, _otra_.

Kaito oyó lo que los dos adolescentes amigos del anfitrión le estaban diciendo. Cerró los ojos y, quitó con cuidado la mano de su hermano del hombro.

–Pues, si es así… no me importaría que me llevase al infierno.

* * *

**Woojoo! Les gusta este Kaito? Espero que sí *amenazando con un cuchillo* Y disculpen si no les gusta las groserías de Miku xD Lo siento, así me salió.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN 3er CAPITULO! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa! Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de "No Necesito Permiso" Les aviso que esta historia va a ser corta, pero con mucho… muuuuucho drama.**

**Ni _Vocaloid_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a; _Yamaha Corporation_. Si fueran míos todos hablaran español y tuvieran su propio anime :p –sin mencionar que sería rica-. Sin más preámbulo…**

**No Necesito Permiso**

**Capítulo 3**

Corro y corro y... ya me estoy cansando de tanto correr.

Ya que no puedo volver a la pista de baile para buscar mi bolso, voy a la piscina para buscar a Neru, que debería estar sentada en el bar, para que vaya por mí.

Los gritos de _éxtasis_ de la alberca no son normales. Ni tampoco las personas; no hay una sola con ropa.

Los ignoro.

Camino tratando de no pisar el agua de la piscina que se ha regado en el suelo por los chapoteos. Espera, ¿soy yo, o… el agua está un poco resbaladiza y pegajosa?

... Un momento. Eso no es agua.

Trato de no pisar aquella cosa viscosa que, maldigo por saber qué es, y echo una mirada hacia el bar, buscando a la rubia.

... Neru-no-está-ahí.

Quedo perpleja unos segundos. Miku, tranquilízate, Neru debe estar por ahí... coqueteando... o qué se yo.

Mientras me decaigo en mi lugar, pensando que la rubia me ha abandonado, siento que alguien me toma del brazo furtivamente.

– ¡Miku! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! –era Neru, con el celular en la oreja-. ¿Y por qué rayos no atiendes tu celular? –se quita el aparato de la oreja y lo cuelga, supongo que me estaba llamando a mi-. ¡Ya estaba jurando que Len le dio complejo de _no-sé_ y te encerró en un cuarto! –toma aire y se va tranquilizando-. Olvídalo –volvió a su personalidad serena-. ¿Por qué no contestabas?

–Jeje... –le veo, algo sonsa-. Precisamente por eso te buscaba –Neru me ve unos segundos pestañeando, queriendo saber mi razón-... Estaba bailando con Len y hui. Pues, el bolso se me quedo ahí, jeje –Neru empezaba a erizarse, como si de una bruja se tratase. Eso me aterró-. ¡Ayy...! –exclamo con susto.

–¡Miku Hatsune! ¿Es que tú estás loca?

–Loquísima –le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

Neru se lleva la mano a la cara y se la hamaquea en el rostro, con rabia.

–Bien, iré allá y te... –algo no permitió que Neru terminara.

Admiro a Neru. Esta viéndome, perpleja.

– ¿Neru? –pestañeo un par de veces.

Entonces, ella señala detrás de mí. Y volteo.

Len estaba detrás del bar, buscándome.

Rápidamente, Neru me agarra de la mano y me saca de ahí. Entramos a la casa, nos colamos con la gente que bailaba. Estamos camuflajeadas.

– ¡Uuuff! ¡Por poco! –digo respirando ajetreadamente.

–Nada de eso, estúpida –me insulta ella, también ajetreada-. Hay que buscar tu bolso.

Fuimos hacia la pista de baile -por donde yo estaba- y encontramos a la portadora de mi bolso. Nos sorprendimos, la tal Yin, o Rin... ¡Como sea! Estaba sentada sola. Pero, no obstante, pude notar que un montón de chicos amigos de Len, de esos que se creen guapísimos, le veían desde una esquina, con ojos maliciosos. No reconozco el rostro de ninguno. Pero, esto me da mala espina.

Primeramente, ¿por qué Len invitó a Rin?

–Disculpa... –digo yo, levantando un dedo hacia la nerd, que tenía mi bolso en las piernas-... ¿podrías entregarme mi bolso?

La chica de ojos azules me ve, sorprendida. Ahora es que me doy cuenta de que la niña es muy bonita. Ella baja la cabeza, sonrojándose.

–Mi-Miku Hatsune... –agarra el bolso con las dos manos-. Es la primera vez que me diriges la palabra... Qué alegría... –guarda silencio-. Yo... ¡yo te admiro un montón! –levanta la mirada, hacia mí- ¡No sabes cuánto te admiro! ¡Eres genial!

..._ What the fuck?_ ¿Qué coño le pasa a esa niña?

\- Y... ¡eres tan genial que solo tú dejas loco a Kagamine! ¡Deberían volver a salir! ¡Hacían la pareja perfecta! ¡Ken y Barbie!

... Con esa ya no puedo más. De seguro hace _Fanfics_ en internet. Es la primera vez que siento que tengo un tic en la ceja *tan* intenso. Odio a Len, nunca, pero _nunca_, volvería con él. De todas formas, entiendo a la chica. Está coladita por Len.

Le iba responder de mala manera -con un "No sabes lo que dices" o algo por el estilo-, cuando Neru me toquetea con el brazo. Ahí me doy cuenta; la chica estaba borracha.

No sabía qué hacer, ¿sacar a esa chica de ahí? No, la verdad, no lo sé. No es problema mío. Solo le responderé a sus halagos, que ella se las vea después.

–Gracias –le quito el bolso de las manos-, Pink –le sonrío, algo molesta, revisando de que no faltara nada en mi bolso..

–Vámonos, Miku –me indica Neru, susurrándome al oído.

Sigo a mi amiga, pero... me quedo preocupada por la chiquilla, de verdad no me da buena espina que ella esté aquí.

Gracias a Dios que nos fuimos a otro salón, porque empezaba la _Hora Loca_ en la pista, y pues... era bien loca. Solo diré que mientras salí sentí que alguien -no sé quién- me mordió una pierna. Se salvó el muy abusador, pues no lo llegue a ver cuando volteé. Bueno, de todas formas, las fiestas de Len son así, debería tomarlo por alto.

Y río yo, porque, Neru me dice que a ella le mordieron, nada más ni menos, que una POMPA. ¡Su suerte me causa carcajadas! Tomamos unas bebidas mientras caminábamos.

Nos sentamos en uno de los escalones de una escalera enorme -la única que no tenía gente, en realidad, no había nadie por ahí-, las dos con celular en mano. Ahora, no sé qué hare con Len. La verdad no sé.

Me quedo pensando en el siguiente paso cuando, sin darme cuenta, Neru me toma una foto desprevenida.

–¡Já! Saliste BELLA –me recalca en la cara con malicia-. Esta va para Facebook... –dice en susurros tecleando la pantalla de su celular.

–Haz lo que quieras –digo sin ganas. De todas formas, me da igual lo que la gente piense de mí en las redes sociales.

–Miku... Era broma –dejó su celular a un lado y me habló con fastidio, como si estuviera llorando-, no te enojes conmigo. Sabes que no la subiría. Es más, de todas formas saliste linda –me enseñó la foto.

Sí, salí ahí medio-medio...Equis. Como en todas las fotos.

–Umm... –musito sin importancia, desviando la mirada de su pantalla y dedicándole atención a la mía, estaba chateando con Mikuo.

–Sí, saliste linda –eso lo dijo como para subirme el ánimo-. Le hago unas ediciones, le pongo filtros y, ¡está lista para subirla a Tumblr!

Esa Neru sí que es elocuente. Bueno, lo de Tumblr lo sacó de su hermano _Hipster_ Nero, o eso creo yo. Hecho una ojeada y noto que, en verdad está editando la foto. Suspiro.

De un momento a otro, le llega una llamada al celular de Neru.

–¿Quién es? –pregunto yo, la verdad no me interesa.

–Esto... –se queda viendo la pantalla del celular extrañada-... mi hermano –lo dijo casi en forma de pregunta.

Volteo abriendo los ojos. ¿Nero? ¿Llamando a alguien? ¡Dios! ¡Hoy sucede un incendio! Nero nunca, pero nunca llama a nadie, su odiosidad no le permite tal gesto.

El celular repicó como cuatro veces hasta que Neru se dignó a contestarle a su hermano.

–¿Nero? ¿Qué quieres?

No oigo nada. Solo me sumo en mis pensamientos de como destrozar a Len.

–Cómo que te quedaste sin batería? ¡¿Y quieres que _yo_ te preste el cargador?! –grita de furia-. ¡AH! ¡Sí, ya voy!

Entonces, Neru se levantó, colgando el celular. Me echó una mirada diciendo que tenía que ir a algún lado, que de todas formas me llamaría. Eso sucedió muy rápido, por lo que ni siquiera estoy segura de que Neru haya dicho aquellas palabras.

Lo que me faltaba, quedarme sola. Otra vez.

Saco una piruleta de mi bolso –sí, llevo una piruleta en mi bolso, _problem?_\- y la introduzco en mi boca. Por lo menos esta cosa me quitara el sabor a retrete de Len que tenía recién.

Y, hablando de retretes, el cabeza de papel tóale me encontró. Estaba en la cima de la escalera, acto seguido, prosiguió a bajar los escalones hasta mi lugar.

–Soy un buen rastreador –dijo, con mi chaleco en mano. Demonios, olvide que lo deje en la pista. De seguro lo tomó, obviamente. Me termino la piruleta y la lanzo al vacío-, tu olor me llevo hacia ti -Len seguía bajando las escaleras y se sentó a mi lado, sonriéndome mientras me dedicaba su mirada _matadora_ de chicas.

–Por fin admites que eres un perro –digo yo, tomando el chaleco con desgana, guardando mi celular en el bolso. Estoy cansada, la fiesta me ha dejado así, y todavía seguía prendida la parranda.

–¿Acaso alguna vez lo he negado, gatita? -Len acaricia la punta de mi barbilla con su dedo índice, yo muevo la cabeza bruscamente, zafándome-. Oye... ¿Quieres acompañarme un momento? Quiero mostrarte algo...

Sí, claro, weón. Jura que voy a ir. Júralo.

–No –digo firme, viéndole a los ojos.

Ya no quiero seguir con el plan, pero, debo hacerlo.

Eso hizo que sus pupilas se volvieran a dilatar. Otra sonrisa blanca como la nieve. Esa sonrisa me hubiera derretido hace meses. Eso, _hubiera_.

– ¡Uugh! Me encanta que seas tan ruda! Te amo, Miku -dijo viéndome. Esa es una de las cosas que detesto de él. Dice las cosas por decirlas-. Me vuelves loco. Todo de ti. Tus ojos, tus pestañas, tu cabello, tu olor exquisito que cuando vas al colegio usas un perfume de vainilla y cuando sales uno de fresa. Tu personalidad, todo de ti. Que me evites, eso es lo que más me encanta. Te necesito, no hay un día en que no me pase por tu Instagram y vea las fotos que subes –otro _Hipster_ mas a la colección. Suspiro, pero de aburrimiento.

¿Debería seguir con el plan?

Prosigue:

–No hay una sola foto tuya que no me encante. Y -continua-, que tu eres la primera y la única chica que ha terminado conmigo y; no yo con ella. Por eso, quiero que volvamos.

Yo lo veo, con esa mirada que dice "En serio?" Pero, no el "_¿En Serio?_" de _fangirl_ sino, el "_¿En serio?_" de rabia, sarcasmo, obviedad… En pocas palabras un "_Really, nigga?_" Me acomodo. ¿Debería seguir con el plan o, de una vez decirle que me deje en paz?

–Eres un masoquista, ¿sabes? –le digo, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Tú me haces serlo –se acerca a mí, arrastrándose por el escalón para quedar a una distancia más corta-. Miku, solo pido otra oportunidad. Disculpa lo que te hice, te lo pido de corazón –se lleva la mano al pecho.

Seguramente, cualquier chica que no fuera yo –aunque admito que antes era igual que ellas–, se volvería loca por Len y saltaría a sus brazos como si fuera el perfecto príncipe azul. Pues…

_No, Bitches_. Yo ya pasé por esta etapa y la superé. Sí, suspiré por él. Pero, no volveré a caer. Pero… no estaría mal seguirle el juego un poco más, para ver qué tanto le puedo aplastar.

–Len… –el chico ya empezaba a acariciar un mechón de mi cabello-. Es que… –empezaba a besar mi cuello-, las cosas son diferentes ahora…

Se detuvo.

–Te gusta alguien más –dijo perplejo, pero a la vez con una voz sensual.

Dios, dígame que yo hace unos meses estaba loca por él. Aunque, yo misma me entiendo, y me compadezco a la vez.

Lo que dijo Len no es; ni verdad ni mentira. Pero, para echarle leña al fuego, asiento con la cabeza.

Len gruñe.

–Entonces… Yo te haré olvidarlo.

Lo único que supe después fue que Len me tenía cargada tal cual caballero con doncella –solo que más plebe-, y me llevaba ascendiendo las escaleras. Yo trataba de zafarme de él, pero esta vez no pude, él tenía mucha fuerza y era mucho más alto que yo, por lo tanto tenía control total de mi diminuto cuerpo.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue gritar y darle golpes. No, estaba muy débil. No había comido muy bien que se diga ese día y tomé una cantidad considerable de alcohol. No estaba ebria, pero mis reflejos y fuerzas no respondían como alguien sobrio.

Len abrió la puerta de una habitación que estaba a oscuras.

¡No! ¡Este era mi fin! ¡Miku, reacciona! ¡Haz algo!

–¡Suéltame, Len! –le grito yo. Mi alarido más sobresaltado, que indicaba la alarma de peligro.

–Dios, si hubieras bebido un poco menos me hubieras dejado con un moretón en el ojo. Solos tú y yo esta noche, Miku –me tomas de los brazos, lo veo con temor-. Eres mía hoy, Miku.

Acto seguido, me besa/devora los labios. Fue un beso apasionado, lo avivó llevando una mano a mi nuca y acercándose más a mí. Yo sólo tenía las manos en su pecho y trataba de alejarme, pero no podía.

Imprevistamente, la puerta se abrió. Todo fue de pronto, así que más o menos lo que vi fue esto: una cabeza azul tomando a Len del brazo y golpeándolo en la mejilla, dejándolo sangrar en el piso.

Le escupo en la cara al rubio, que estaba inconsciente.

–¡RETRETE! –le grito.

Miro a la persona que tenía al frente y, quedo perpleja. La oscuridad de la habitación me dificulta verlo, pero ése _piercing_ en su ceja me ubica totalmente en el espacio.

–Kaito –le veo sin poder pestañear.

* * *

**KAITOOO *Q*! Ok, lo amo, problem? Bien –u– Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Aviso, éste fic será CORTO. C-O-R-T-O. Pero tendrá demasiado drama, así que: preparen pañuelos. Sin más qué decir…**

**¡DEJEN REVIEW SI DESEAN CONTINUACION!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí está la continuación *-* Espero que les guste. Como ya saben esta historia será corta, así que terminará en poco tiempo. ¡Disfrutenla!**

**Ni Volcaloid ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo escribo la historia utilizando su creación.**

**Capítulo 4**

Lo vi sin poder pestañear, porque, estaba sorprendida. Este desconocido le había dado una paliza a Len y de alguna forma impidió que el cabeza de retrete recordara que es mi solo mi _ex novio_. Pero, de todas formas, no se suponía que Kaito debía estar frente mío.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –le pregunté, seca. ¿Acaso me había seguido? El me miró con ofensa, a lo cual reaccioné-. Olvídalo, llegaste justo a tiempo –me agaché a donde Len y le tomé de un brazo-. Já, dejemos a este cabrón en el piso. No vale la pena subirlo a la cama.

Kaito dejó salir una risa ante eso.

–Te luciste, mi plan desde el principio era dejarlo en ridículo… en público, pero supongo que estoy bien con esto.

–¿Todo esto fue tu plan desde el principio? –sonrió, como si algo no encajara-. ¿También que yo viniera acá?

Guardé silencio unos segundos.

–Eso no, imbécil –ruedo los ojos, qué pesado-. Pero salió bien, así que…

Sin darme cuenta me quedé callada y empecé a ver a Len.

Después de contemplar cómo Len estaba ahí, tendido en el suelo inconsciente, le dediqué una mirada de desprecio y dirigí mi atención a Kaito cruzándome los brazos. El chico en serio que tenía buen cuerpo, se notaban a simple vista los abdominales por encima de la ropa.

–¿Qué tanto me ves, turquesa? –sonrió, levantando la ceja en la cual tenía la perforación.

Reaccioné ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Me mordí el labio, noté que él volvió a levantar las cejas cuando lo hice, solo que esta vez noté… ¿seducción?

Nada que ver.

–Que no me digas así, maricón –le refuté, haciéndome de que no vi ese gesto-. Gracias por haberme ayudado –mi voz mostraba todo menos agradecimiento, casi sonó sarcástico-. Ahora, tengo que buscar a una amiga, vine con ella y, ella me lleva. Así que –hice una pausa, sonriéndole cínicamente mientras tomaba mi bolso-, adiós.

En realidad yo podía irme a mi apartamento felizmente pidiendo un taxi, pero esa era mi excusa para salir de ahí. Ya le agradecí al tipo ¿qué más quería? Ahora solo tengo que irme.

Me di la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación haciendo resonar los tacones en el piso inconscientemente, podía oír al chico diciendo "¡Espera!" con un pequeño tono de gracia, como si le fuera divertida esa situación.

No le presté atención. Me di cuenta de que cesó de seguirme, tal vez se hartó. Qué maravilla, hubiera sido irritante lidiar con él. Me dirigí hacia la piscina, otra vez, tratando de localizar a Neru por medio de la vista. No la encontraba. La llamaba y me lanzaba al buzón de voz.

Joder, Neru. De seguro está en algún cuarto con algún tipo y por eso apagó el celular, esa no se despegaba así como así de él. Bueno, que aproveche. Ella no tenía una hoya hirviendo en su cabeza por la rabia como yo, literalmente.

Ni modo, tenía pensado irme de inmediato por si acaso Len despertaba de repente y armaba un lío, lo cual me dificultase burlarme de él. Aunque, ahora que me pongo a ver, la gente de la fiesta podría extrañarse de que el anfitrión no se presentase en lo que queda de la fiesta. Pero me trae ligera, los invitados se ven tan ebrios que dudo que estén pendientes en algo externo de lo que pase a diez metros de ellos. Suelto un suspiro, voy a la barra y pido una Cuba Libre, necesito algo fuerte para sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó hace minutos. Me quedo parada en la barra, tomando la bebida. Me volteo hacia la piscina, dándome cuenta de que unos tipos me miraban el trasero.

–Demonios, ¿tan necesitados de _consuelo_ están? –les pregunté-. Si quieren le tomo una foto y se las mando –dije enseñando mi celular, optando por un tono inmensamente sarcástico.

Los tipos se voltearon, como si no fuera con ellos. Vi a Luka caminando por la cerámica del costado de la piscina, dirigiéndose hacia la barra, osea, hacia donde yo estaba. El recuerdo de ella haciendo _sus cosas_ con alguien más en el cuarto de baño se me vino a la mente. Tomé un trago.

–¿Qué tal, Miku? –Luka me dio una nalgada, la ignoré. Estaba ebria-. ¿Ya conseguiste otro chico para pasarla bien o sigues con Len?

–Hola, Luka –le dije, llevando el vaso de vidrio a mis labios, sin llegar a tomar, solo posándolo-. No veo a nadie interesante por aquí. Además, no vine por eso.

–¡Yo sí! –levantó los brazos- ¡Ohh!

–No me cabe duda –dije, casi en susurro.

Lo único que quería era dejar en ridículo a Len. Y, bueno, ya lo he hecho. La furia que tendrá al recordar que no logró estar conmigo esta noche lo carcomerá por dentro eternamente. Lo sé porque conozco su ego de mujeriego y, porque conviví mucho tiempo con él. Río suavemente para mí misma al imaginármelo.

–¡Andas alegre! –me dijo la de cabello rosa.

–¿Uhmm? –volteé hacia a ella con la sonrisa aún en mi boca, me di cuenta de que los mismos personajes le veían el trasero. Rodeé los ojos, tomando-. ¿Por qué no estarlo? Es una fiesta.

–… La fiesta de tu ex, se te olvida esa parte.

Dejé el trago en la madera, negando con la cabeza.

–Nada que ver. Afectaría si siguiéramos siendo algo, pero como no, aquí me ves –hice un gesto con mis manos, mostrando mi persona.

Y, justo cuando lo hice, pude ver que un pequeño grupo de personas estaban siendo empujadas poco a poco por una puerta de la casa. Levanté la mirada, mostrando curiosidad. ¿Una pelea? Entonces, oí sirenas de policías acercarse.

–Oh… por… Dios… –dejé salir de mi boca.

Tomé rápidamente mi bolso y marqué el número de Neru, corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa para salir por la calle de atrás. Todos los invitados empezaron a correr desenfrenados.

De un segundo a otro se formó el caos.

–Contesta, zorra. ¡Contesta, joder!

Desvío de llamada hacia el buzón de mensajes. Maldije a Neru internamente, la iban a atrapar los policías. Volteé hacia la casa, rezando para que lograra localizar a Neru.

Nada. ¡Nada! La volví a llamar por el celular, pasándome lo mismo de hace rato. Vi cómo los policías con motocicletas entraban a la casa, uno de ellos logró tomar a Luka y la esposó, llevándosela mientras ésta caminaba mareada.

–Por favor, que no esté dentro de la casa y que se haya ido sin avisarme –rogué en voz alta.

Entonces, oí una moto acercarse a mí, cuando volteé ya era muy tarde, me tenía agarrada de un brazo. Estuve tratando de zafarme de su sujetada, lanzándole codazos en el abdomen a quien estuviera detrás de mí, tanto así que logré que éste se cayera. Yo me caí con él, porque no me soltaba. Pero, me ubiqué cuando olí un perfume peculiar y una pequeña risa acompañada por él.

–Si sigues así, me van a dar ganas de tenerte toda la noche junto a mí –oí la voz ronca de Kaito en mi cuello. La aspereza de sus cuerdas vocales resultó ser sensual a mi oído, por lo que me lo rasqué para quitarme ese cosquilleo.

Ya se me hacía raro de que un policía tuviera el abdomen tan duro. Me abalancé hacia un lado, quitándome de encima de él, levantándome y limpiándome de césped las rodillas. El se levantó y se subió a su moto, haciéndola sonar el motor.

–¿Vienes? –me preguntó, viéndome expectante.

Vi lo que tenía al frente: un chico con aspecto de delincuente y una moto, con un ambiente nocturno.

–Definitivamente no –le dije.

Oí unos gritos de auxilio detrás de mí y las sirenas resonando.

El chico sonrió.

–Muy bien –hizo sonar la moto-. Te quedas.

Y arrancó, dejándome ahí.

–¡No, no, no! –me fui detrás de él corriendo. Se detuvo al poco rato, volteando hacia mí, dándome a ver su mirada entrecerrada y su espalda-. ¡Cambié de opinión, Kaito! –levante las manos a la altura de mi pecho, como si fuera una defensa.

Me miró de arriba abajo, después me hizo movió la cabeza, indicándome de que me montara.

Me monté detrás de él, quedando en el momento decisivo de: sujetarme de su cintura o de la parte de atrás de la moto. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba indecisa, por lo que arrancó repentinamente. Yo me asusté y por acto reflejo le tomé de la cintura. Después, me di cuenta de que caí en la trampa.

Demonios. Y la broma es que si me suelto y me agarro de atrás me caigo, porque va a una velocidad impresionante por la avenida.

–¡Vas demasiado rápido! –le dije, con la cabeza prácticamente engomada con pega a su espalda, porque es que me daba miedo despegarme por la velocidad.

–Así es que se anda, turquesa.

Gruñí.

–Que no me lla…

Un frenazo _épico_ me detuvo, si no hubiera estado agarrada salgo volando. Los neumáticos de la moto rechinaron y ésta se había levantado un poco hacia adelante. Abrí los ojos ante ello. Miré al frente y me di cuenta de que era un semáforo en rojo. Pensé unos momentos. No me creo que éste tipo respete los semáforos, hizo eso sólo para callarme. Le miré, percatándome de que él también lo hacía de reojo y sonrió con los labios cerrados, como si «callarme» hubiera sido un premio.

–Ugh, déjalo –refunfuñé sin ganas-. Llámame como quieras.

«_Idiota_» murmuré. Parece haberlo oído, porque sonrió ante ello, viendo al frente mientras aceleraba.

–¿Quieres tomarte algo antes de que me digas a dónde llevarte?

Un trago –de lo que sea, desde agua hasta vodka- me iría bien para quedarme a pensar.

Nos estacionamos en un pequeño restaurante, de esos que tienen solo dos tipos de comida: la que tiene grasa y la que tiene mucha grasa. Me senté afuera en la calle en un muro, justo al lado de la moto de él, Kaito se quedó parado junto a lo que se refería su vehículo.

Tenía en mi mano la botella de un refresco de uva muy frío, pero no podía darle ni un sorbo a la pajilla debido a mis pensamientos. ¿Neru estará en la policía? La llamé de nuevo y bajé el celular al tener la misma respuesta. Suspiré con aspereza. Perfecto.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el con esa voz ronca, mientras tomaba de la boquilla de la botella. Creo que había pedido un refresco… o una cerveza, no sé, no le presté atención.

En fin, le miré forzando una sonrisa cerrada, asintiendo. Kaito me siguió viendo y no me creyó.

–¿Tu amiga, la que te iba a llevar, no te responde?

–Exacto –le disparé con la mano, dándole a entender de que dio justo en el clavo. Me puse en pie, por exaltación-. Y no sé si está en la policía o…

Guardé silencio, no sé qué podía estar haciendo. Llevé mis dedos delicadamente hacia mi frente, bajando el refresco. Me quedé viendo hacia el vacío, angustiada.

Kaito me vio y, bajó la mirada. Volteó hacia un lado, como buscando qué decir. Levantó la cabeza junto con un trago espeso que le dio a su botella, acercándose a mí mientras tragaba y bajaba su bebida.

–No preocupes por eso, turquesa –me dijo, tomándome de los hombros. Pude sentir cómo la boquilla de su botella mojaba levemente la tela que rozaba de mi cuerpo, pero no le di importancia-. La conoces bien, ¿no?

–Un montón –le dije, sentándome en el murito otra vez. Ahora mismo, mi cabeza estaba a la altura de su pecho, considerando que tuve que hacer esfuerzo para abalanzarme al muro, pues yo no llegaba.

Mierda, este chico es alto. Pestañeo unos segundos y vuelvo en mí.

–Pero… –sigo-. Ahora que me lo dices… no creo que la muy astuta se haya quedado en esa casa. De seguro huyó.

Kaito sonrió de medio lado, como si con eso me calmara. Pues, lo logró.

Un momento…

… Estamos cerca.

_Muy _cerca. Y, él me está tomando de los hombros. Estamos frente a frente. Vuelvo a pestañear. Noto que la bebida de él llego a parar al lado mío, descansando en el concreto del muro. Como también percibo que una de sus manos ya no está en mi hombro, sino en mi pierna, subiendo hacia la parte trasera de mi cintura. Lo miré y, por un instante, un pequeñísimo instante, me perdí en sus ojos, como también en su perfume de hombre, que me envió a un mundo alterno.

No me gusta este sentimiento que me está haciendo sentir este maldito. ¿Y qué demonios hace tan cerca? Sin pensarlo dos veces le di una cachetada que resonó fuertemente. El dueño del restaurante oyó es estruendo y se giró a ver.

–Maldito. No me vuelvas a tocar, ¿me captas? –le dije, levantando mi mano, señalándole amenazante mientras lo rodeaba sin quitarle la vista.

Kaito no se inmutó ante la cachetada. ¿Pero de qué está hecho? ¿De acero? Volteó lentamente hacia mí y volvió a levantarme las cejas.

¿Por qué demonios me parece sexy ese gesto?

¡Nada que ver! Me dan ganas de darme una cachetada a mí misma por esa idiotez. Deben ser las copas, debo estar, por lo menos, un poco borracha para estar arrepintiéndome de no haberme dejado besar. ¡Debe ser así!

Pero, su frialdad a la situación cesó, mostrando cómo se formaba poco a poco una sonrisa, cuando se percató de que yo me estaba mordiendo el labio.

Ya va… ¿qué? ¿Me estaba mordiendo el labio? No, no… joder, sí. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¡Tienen que ser las copas! Sí, sí. La Miku normal no se inquietaría por un delincuente.

Noto que el presunto maleante se vuelve a montar en su moto, conduciendo hasta posicionarse cerca de mí. Hizo sonar el motor nuevamente y, me hizo ese gesto de invitación.

–Espero llevarte a tu casa –su mirada era… como decirlo, ¿tan maliciosa y traviesa?-. Esta es la hora tope de la noche, no sería agradable pensar qué le pasaría a una niña como tú sola en las calles.

Revisé mis opciones. Si pedía un taxi podía tardar _horas_ hasta que uno desocupado pasara por esa parte de la ciudad, lo que le daba punto a la hipótesis abierta de Kaito. La otra era seguir llamando a Neru hasta que me contestara y me llevase. Y, la que menos me gustaba, era decirle a este sinvergüenza en dónde vivo e irme con él, sin tener la certeza de que llegaré a mi apartamento sana y salva.

Pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía?

–Me las pagarás, lo juro –le dije con odio, montándome detrás de él, agarrándome fugazmente de la parte trasera de la moto. No iba a permitirle el placer de que yo le tomase por la cintura nuevamente.

–Estoy ansioso porque me castigues –hizo resonar la moto y arrancó, haciéndose paso entre los autos, dándole importancia mínima a los semáforos.

Esto no se va a quedar así.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado *-* Díganme en los reviews si desean continuación :D**


End file.
